the return of the evil
by b-man
Summary: the master is back by wolfram & heart to kill angel. but ofcourse things go wrong. the end of the world is near buffy turns evil.the gang breaks faith out of jail to help .master vs buffy,faith vs buffy, faith vs master i hope you like


Buffy the vampire slayer  
The return of evil  
  
It was a cold February night and buffy was patrolling the cemetery. Nothing new she thought. For the past few weeks, there was not anything to big not a demon in the forecast. The last time she fought a vampire was a few weeks ago. Suddenly a vampire jumped from behind the bushes. Whoa, buffy thought this is what I have been waiting for the last few days. She did a round house that landed her heel in his face. The vampire took her leg and threw a few feet away. "Yeah". She said .a good fight this is what I want. She started a bicycle kick that knocked her oppent to the ground. As he was about to get up, she kicked him sending him flying. She chased him before he hit the ground and staked him.  
Wolfram & Heart  
A group of people stood around crushed bones. They were chanting holy rituals. They poured blood onto the crushed bones. Suddenly the bones took shape again structuring them selves into a body. They took shape and the master stood once again. "Thank you for joining us". Lindsay said." No thank you". The master said as he took Lindsay by the neck a drunk him. He threw his dead body to the ground." I have people to kill. The slayer and angel I will make them all pay."  
Sunnydale   
"Hey guys". Buffy said. As she entered the magic shop. "Hey". Willow said. "Anything exciting happen patrolling tonight." Giles said. "Yeah, I fought a vampire. He really was not much. Something big must be brewing because nothing good is happening." she said  
  
Giles turned on the TV. The news was on everyone turned to see what is happening in the world. "This just in late breaking new wolfram and heart collaborate Lindsay..."the newscaster said as the screen started to clutter with snow.anya turned the TV. Off. " That sucked." She said.  
  
Buffy and willow was in class together 20th century English. Thena vampire walked threw the door and soon started to burn. "He is back. The one you fear is back you smashed his bones and he is back for punishment." she said as she burst in to flames. Everyone left out of the class. "Willow, what was she talking about."buffy said. The master he is back." She said they started to run. They went to the magic box. "Giles."buffy cried as she walked threw the door." What is it." He said "what happened."then willow said." Well for starters the master is back don't ask how or by who cause we don't know all that we do is that a vamp came in our class an said more will die he is back yadda yadda yadda."  
  
"Bloody hell what are we going to do". Giles said." He wants revenge that's all he wants he wants me dead'. Buffy said. It is over buffy thought. Xander came threw the door. "Hey ladies and Giles" he said." The master is back by popular demand" willow said jokingly." Do not play will this is serious"buffy said. "I was just saying-"buffy cut her off." look we need to find him and take him down like now." She said as she walked out the shop.  
  
"We need to find something fast." Willow said." I know that when I recently talked to angel he said something about Darla being back so maybe the same people that brought her back brought back the master. Giles said. He picked up the phone to call angel.  
  
  
Buffy was in her room getting weapons. She had a crossbow in hand it was only ten minutes to sunset. I know were the master is going. She thought. The phone started to ring.  
"Buffy! It is for you." Dawn yelled up to her sister." I got it." Buffy replied. "Hello." She said. "Buffy this is Giles look get here fast the reason the master was brought back was by the agency angel is going up against in l.a. called wolfram & heart but the guy was killed so now he is stronger than ever and out to get you." Giles said.  
  
Buffy entered the magic shop. "Well how do we kill him"she said as she took a seat next to willow. "They same way we did the first time". Giles said "you know buffy died the first time"Xander replied." I know" she said. She got up a walked out.  
  
  
The master was waiting for buffy in his lair. She walked threw the door." Follow me" she said. To him as she started to walk out. They were now in an open field. "I heard you wanted Me." she said to him. "You put me to rest now is my turn." he said to her as he walked toward her. "Lets dance." she said  
  
She kicked him with no result. He punched her in her face. She fell to the ground it hurt more than any hit she had ever taken. He kicked her sending her flying into the street. He ran to her picking her up throwing her on top of a car. She kicked him sending him to the window of a Nissan. He hit her in her face, which she was now unconscious and he threw her so that she crashed into the window of the magic shop.  
  
  
"Buffy!"Willow said running to her aid. As did Xander, Anya, and Giles. They called for an ambulance, which came and took buffy. "Who could have done this to her"Xander said." The master." Giles replied.  
  
Buffy was in a deep sleep. She was walking threw a crypt she then took notice to the skeletal demons that were coming after. Dawn was at the end of the crypt with her helping hand out." Come back to the world all is ending, what you were built for is coming to the ultimate test" dawn said.buffy found herself drowning in mashed potatoes. "Help!"She screamed as she woke up in a hospital bed.Dawn, willow, her mother, and xander.were standing around her. "What happened" she cried. "The master you know you him big street battle." Xander said.  
  
"Oh no, that really happened." She said as she got up. She started to get dressed." Were is Giles." she said. "He went to get some tea" dawn said." You really should get some rest since you got people to wait on you hand and foot" she went on. "Look I got a monster to kill like right now" she said.  
  
Ben walked threw the door. "Hey buffy look we need to talk" he said as he took a seat. "Oh hi miss summers how have you been since you left here." he said to Joyce." Very well." She replied." Look honey me and dawn are going to go home we have work and school tomorrow so let me know when you are coming home." she said as she kissed buffy on her cheek and started to walk out with dawn as Giles entered. "See you." Buffy said. "What do you want Ben not too sound to much like a bitch."she said  
  
"Well there is something you don't know about me, I'm glory's brother." He said all of them stared at him. "She is evil and she wants the key to go home." he said. "Were is home."buffy said"hell"he replied. "Well the way to kill her is a power source stronger than your self." he said. "Why would you tell us how to kill your sister."xander said." She is evil and she wants the world over I do not. Use the information I gave you she is about to complete her plan." He said as walked out.  
  
"Lets devour the information we just got." Willow said. "The only thing I could think of is..."Giles said." the spell of the first slayer will kill her." She said. "Let us do it we can do it an it will get her out of the way." willow said. "Yeah, we can do it"buffy said. "What about the key what is it what was he talking about."xander said "nothing it means nothing to me or anything it is nothing I have heard of.' willow said." There is something I have not told you before, dawn is the key, she is not my sister. When I first met glory there were monks and they told me everything they gave her to me to keep her safe."buffy said. "I did not tell you guys because I did not want you to act all strange around her because she does not know anything about It."buffy said." Lets do it then." willow said.  
  
  
They were outside of the mansion were glory stayed at. "Lets do it"buffy said. "Wait will dawn die if we kill glory." Willow said with a tear in her eye." I...I do not know." she said they all did a group hug thing. Giles, willow and Xander did a spell of the first slayer to give buffy supreme power as she had against Adam, which stopped him.  
  
Buffy kicked the door open. "Hey I think it's time we talk about our differences bitch." She said as she went to approach glory for there final confrontation. "Lets do it little girl.'' glory said. "Uh I don't go that way, but we can fight.''buffy said.  
  
She did a round house that did not really have any affect on glory. Glory took her leg a tossed her to the ground.buffy's eyes started to glow. Then she started to talk Samarian .she took glory's arm as she was about to hit buffy and twisted it throwing her halfway across the room. ''You little twit.'' glory charged for her buffy did a jump kick to her face sending her flying out of the window interrupting giles, willow, and xanders concentration breaking the spell.buffy fell to the ground.  
  
Willow and the gang rush in to check on buffy. "Are you okay.'' she said. "Buffy woke up her eyes still glowing. "Fine'' she said with the raspy voice of the first slayer. She kicked willow sending her flying across the room. "Buffy what is strong."Xander said. She did a high kick knocking him out. Then she started to run.  
  
  
(L.A. Master found angel who has recently turned evil after having sex to Kate)  
  
  
"Hello, angelus.'the master said. Master long time no see." he replied. "Yes thanks to the slayer." the master said. Suddenly drusilla and Darla walked threw the door." Papa home'. Drusilla said." Lets have some fun, I heard ucla is having a party tonight.'' Darla said.  
"Some friends are coming let's wait.''  
  
  
Evil buffy was walking to a crypt. "Bitch what are you doing here.'' spike said. She kissed him. "Well I heard you like a little evil in your men but I'd love it in my woman.'' he said. Lets go to l.a. theres a little vampire there I must slay.'' she said. "Bloody hell lets have a massacre, baby.''he said.  
  
There they walked down the streets of downtown sunnydale. Evil buffy was killing people left a right. She started to cross the street a car were flying by here beeping her until a car almost hit her. It stopped to inches away from hitting her. "Bitch get out of the street." he complained. "Did you call me a bitch."she said. He nodded she walked up to his car opened the door a kicked his ass. "Lets go now we have a ride." she said. She moved over a let spike drive.  
(l.a.)  
  
"Angel." evil buffy said. She was now looking very slutty.before they got there she broke in a store and got some tight black leather pants and a red tank top. "I'm evil honey so I can kill you now." he said charging for her spike held out his arm to block angelus"so is she."he said.that brought a smile to his face. "well we are all here lets go out an have a -."Darla was cut off by evil buffy. "Massacre." She said  
  
There first stop was the ucla party .the music was pumping and they walked threw the door. And all hell broke lose buffy was cracking necks an Darla was feeding as well as angel an drusilla spike was just stealing booze. They killed about thirty only about twenty-five made it out.  
  
"What could have happened." willow said. They were back at the magic shop. "The spell was interrupted leaving buffy evil." Giles said. "What are we going to do." Tara said." I do not very well know." he said." Guys listen up.''Anya said as she turned on the TV. "This just in very strange people are terrorizing sunnydale and l.a.first here a guy's car was stolen after he was beat up by a very strong blonde girl, with a blonde haired guy with an accent April O'Neal is live at the crime scene. Take it away April.'' the newscaster said.  
  
"Well I am here with the guy who said the cheer leader from hell beat him up.'' she said as she gave the mike to the guy. "She was psychotic and she kicked me she thought I was dead so I just let her take the car, the guy was all like bloody hell very strange.'' he said." Take it back Lucy.'' she said." Well this is late breaking news an ucla party was interrupted by a group of people, there were three ladies two with disfigured faces the other fits the description of the sunnydale cheerleader the other three were guys all with disfigured faces although one guy was not being violent every time he hit some one it gave him an instant pain.'' he was cut off as anya turned off the TV.  
  
"Buffy with spike, the master, Darla, and drusilla.a very shady mix."Xander said. "We must go to La.''giles said. "Angel is evil again.'' willow said. "Yes he was not himself when I talked to him.'' Giles said "but I did not put too much thought to It.'' he said as they left out the shop. They hopped in his car an they were off to l.a.  
  
  
They went to angel investigations there were Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn in there.  
"Hey, cordy what's up.''Xander said." Look angel is evil with buffy and the master throwing a party all over town.'' she said." We have to stop them.'' Wesley said. "You got that right.''xander said. "But there is not anyone here with the supernatural aspect.'' Giles declared. "We need a leader.walking in their just like this we will all die''cordy said. "As much as I hate to say it we need...faith.'' willow said. "What how are we going to get to her she is in jail.''Xander said." We have to break her out.''cordelia said." Who are you people and who is faith.''gunn said. "That is xander, willow, Anya, giles and some blonde girl who is the blonde girl.''cordelia said. "This is Tara.'' willow said. "Oh hi and oh well faith is an evil slayer but she is cool now."cordelia said.  
  
Willow does a spell so they can pass threw the jail security. The go to faith's cell. "Hi faith." willow said. "We need your help." she continued."Tara did a spell to teleport faith on the other side of the cell they walked out. "What happened now.'' faith said." We did a spell that went wrong now buffys evil.'' willow said. "B. not her.'' faith said.  
  
They went back to cordys place as willow and Tara did an uninvitation spell so angel cant come in. "so what are the police going to do when they see I'm gone." she said "well Tara did a spell to wipe your record clean and made like you were never in jail.'' willow said." Thanks t. I owe you.'' she said. Tara smiled. "Look I'll help you guys out to prove I'm cool again.'' she said. "Lets find them.'' she said. "I have found the spell to help buffy.''she said. "Lets go.'' Wesley said.  
  
  
Angel, Darla, drusilla, and the master were in wolfram and hearts building. Evil buffy walked threw the door. "Fun, fun more fun. We had fun.'' she said as she sit on spikes lap. "Many people wanted us together." she said to him." Like who. "He said "other people.'' she said.  
  
"Hey b. what's up.'' faith said as she walked threw the door. All eyes were on her. Then the gang ran in.gunn took angel on. While willow and Tara took on drusilla.wesly came to help them.anya, xander, and Giles took on buffy.as faith took on the master.  
  
Gunn and angel were fighting hand to hand. Angel punched gunn sending him flying to the ground. He stabbed angel in the gut with a blade. He did a round house that smacked angel. Angel began to charge for gunn he jumped knocked angel in the head.  
  
Willow and Tara were circling around drusilla hitting her with baseball bats. Willow hit drusilla in the head hard enough to knock her out.  
"Do it.'' willow said. Tara started to chamt"return thee to thy soul by the ancient theander troll.'' she chanted on.  
  
Anya and xander were on the floor hurt. Giles hit buffy in the leg. She got up in a bicycle kick sending him flying across the room. She then fell to the ground she got up her eyes were back to their normal color. "Giles, I am sorry what happened.'' she said.  
  
Faith and the master were fighting hand to hand. She did the strongest kick she could muster sending him flying. "Hey b. '' faith said as she walked toward buffy.the rest started to move out." Let them go.''buffy said as angel, and co. were making an exit.buffy started to cry. "What have I done.'' she said. "It was not you it was the first slayer.'' willow said. "and, faith.'' she said. "We needed a strong leader.'' willow said." Thanks faith.''buffy said. "No prob."she said.  
  
They went back to cordelia's house. Willow sat on her table and prepared to restore angel's soul. She started the spell with Tara. Buffy was sitting on the couch with faith." Are you mad at me for coming back.'' Faith said." No not after everything we have been through, so are you going to stick around with the gang.''buffy said. "Yeah only if its cool with you." she said.  
  
The spell was finished. "Well we should wait for him to show." willow said drained out. "No you guys go back to sunnydale, will said something about an evil super bitch doing something with little miss muffet.''suddenly buffy flashed back to her dream with faith when she was in the hospital after angel fed off her. "Cool you guys go back to sunnydale and me and the l.a. clique will stay here and wait for angel.'' faith said.  
  
  
Angel and the group went to sunnydale.they were afraid of what could happen. They arrived at willies place. "Hey Willie look let me know what is big brewing her in little sunnyhell."angel said." Glory she stays at this mansion-.' He was cut off." My house.''Angel said"yeah well she is a very strong girl.'' he said. As drusilla and Darla started a killing spree. Spike slid out the door. "The slayer is going to kill all of them better them than me.'' He said.  
  
Willies place was totaled tables and chairs blood everywhere. They left for the mansion glory was in there. "Who the hell are all of you.?" She said. "Oh vampires.'' she said as their faces changed. "Look we want a piece of this big thing you are going to do.'' he said.  
"Well help me get the key.... None of you happen to know were the slayer lives do you." she said.  
  
  
Back at the magic shop the phone rings and willow gets it." Hello." she said. "The slayer tell her that angel and the master are going with glory.'' Willie said as the phone went dead. "Buffy angel's not good he and the rest of the evil gang are with glory.'' willow said  
  
"Call faith tell her we need her and only her here now."buffy said. "Tara is going to travel to the other realm to find the source and way to kill glory once and for all.'' willow said. "But that is very dangerous it can kill her.'' Giles said. "Look we need this information now no matter what it might take.'' Tara said. Buffy smiled at her.  
  
Back at buffy's home Dawn was her room until she heard the door. Joyce opened it to find Angel and Darla. They busted threw the door and angel took dawn and Darla killed Joyce by snapping her neck. "No!''Dawn cried.  
  
Back at the shop buffy calls home with no answer Darla picks up the phone "hello." she, said.buffy dropped the phone and haul assed out the shop. No one was at her house. She noticed dawn's bed was messed up and when she went toward the back door, she noticed her mother's dead body. All the regrets she had bottled up she burst into tears. "Why."she sobbed. She called the police and then Giles. The gang came over to the house.  
  
"How did Darla get in"'Xander said. "I think she could just walk in remember the first time Darla bit her she pretended to be my friend."buffy said. "Good news though.'' willow said. "What."buffy said." Tara found the route of the power source of glory.'' she said "which is what.''buffy said. "Dawn, she is the key to destruction she is the portal to hell which glory wants to open and the key can do two things open or close something so we have to hope dawn can use her pure energy to stop glory.'' willow said. Faith walked threw the door"buffy I'm so sorry.'' she said. "Lets take them down.'' she said. "Tara and Anya stay at the shop I'll call you ASAP.' Giles said. "Very well then lets kick some ass.''he said.  
  
  
Glory had dawn all tied up "the key you have been under my nose this whole time you little twit.'' glory said." You monster you killed my mom.'' dawn said. "She was not your mother nothing is real.'' she started to recite a spell that created a vortex." Now this is your destiny.'' glory said .she picked her up and threw her in the vortex. Dawn was now a being of light.  
  
Buffy, xander, giles, willow, and faith busted threw the door. "Stop.''buffy said. "Who killed my mom,' she said. Darla stood up. "I did it it was me.'she said.at that instance she took out mister pointy and did super jump that she landed in front of darla and started to beat the crap out of her.her hand filled with blood of a vampire un til dru jumped on her back. Buffy threw her off that drusilla landed on the floor near the entrance. "Don't you want to savoir this moment.'' she said as she took the stake and started to stab her in her heart. She burst in to dust.  
  
Dawn was starting to weaken and the vortex was starting to get weaker. Buffy shot a cross bow at the master but it did not do any harm to him. So Giles. Willow and xander went to attack him. They used axes to hurt him. Giles simply decapitated him. Faith was already doing battle with drusilla.  
  
Faith did a back flip a then she started to wail on drusilla.she did a jump kick into her face that sent drusilla flying. "Whoa, what is this I have I think it is a stake.'' she said as she stabbed drusilla in the stomach she did not explode. Faith picked her up a tossed her out the window.  
  
Angel fell to the ground as buffy kicked him .he looked at her he was healed but he passed out. "Buffy, dawn is to weak its not enough to stop glory.'' Giles said. Then faith ran too buffy "what do we do now.'' faith said. "Lets do it girl.''buffy said. They both ran a tackled glory sending her to the ground." There are two of you." glory said. "Yeah twice the fun,"buffy said. "No waiting." faith added they started to pound on her. Glory kicked buffy sending her flying near the door.  
  
"There is only one thing we can do which is we need some one who is also strong to help fill the vortex.'' Giles yelled.buffy ran to the vortex this is what I have to do she thought. She ran to the vortex." Bye guys I will you all soon.'' she said. Tears were in all her friends' eyes especially willows. Angel pushed her out the way. "No, you cant do this you are important to the world.'' angel said. Then faith pushed him down." No both of you are I don't want to make this seem like a suicide contest but I did more wrong than any of you and by the way I want to see my mom.'' faith said with tears in her eyes. "I will always be with you b. looking out for you and yours goodbye...sorry will.'' she said as she jumped in the vortex.  
  
It was enough to close the portal a beam runs over the town fixing everything that was wrong. Glory stabbed buffy with a last attempt buffy went down dead. Everyone gathered around her willow bent down a put buffy's head on her lap. Dawn shot a beam that destroyed glory. Dawn healed buffy which then she fell to ground. Buffy went over to dawn as did everyone stayed a little farther back. "Say hi to mom." Buffy said as she kissed dawn and closed her eyes. her body disappeared.  
  
"Were do I go "buffy said." No mom no sister they were my life.' she said. Lets go it's a new day dawning.'' willow said.   
  
A week later it was double funeral for faith and joyce their caskets were lowered into the ground and buffy was the last person to throw the rose down over her mothers grave she just stood their thinking of all they have been threw "it should have been me." She said and walked away into the night  
  



End file.
